1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interlock sliding rail assembly for drawer and more particularly, to a front-mount type interlocking sliding rail assembly that has the interlocking mechanism arranged at the front side, facilitating installation and repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drawers may be mounted in a vertical filing cabinet one above another. In this case, an interlock mechanism may be used to prevent the opening of more than one single drawer so that opening one single drawer will activate the interlocking mechanism to preclude the opening of the other drawers.
However, conventional interlocking sliding track assemblies are commonly of the rear mount type, i.e., the interlocking mechanism is installed in the rear side of the sliding track assembly. If the interlocking mechanism of a rear-mount type interlocking sliding rail assembly is damaged, it is difficult to remove the interlocking mechanism from the back side of the drawer for a replacement.